


Cerberus

by crgb1234



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Discovering Kinks, Insecurities, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Talking During Sex, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crgb1234/pseuds/crgb1234
Summary: Chanyeol had been to many dark shady bars before so even as a tourist in the small gritty Mexican town, he knew how to fit in.What he didn't know was the bartender was an incubus that only fed when someone really turned him on...And the rugged tourist made him hungry.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Cerberus

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: quick definition
> 
> CERBERUS -- someone who protects or defends something}
> 
> I am the original author of this story. Previously I posted an abbreviated version on Twitter, but it felt incomplete to me so I decided to expand the story and add what (in my opinion) was lacking. I posted the full version on AFF with pictures, but recently decided to post here on AO3 as well.
> 
> In this version there is smut (my sorry attempt at it, anyway) and more description and conversation so I guess you could call it an improvement.
> 
> Please keep in mind this is all out of my imagination and I have never actually been to the locations I am writing about. I did look up the destinations, but please forgive any inaccuracies... 

The Suzuki S750 rumbled as quietly as a mid-sized motorcycle was able along the dusty roads on the outskirts of Bacalar. Chanyeol had done a little homework before heading out two days before, so he was well aware of what sort of traveling conditions he was dealing with. 

Corpus Christi, Texas was nice and all, but after 3 days in the area he had already been itching to let his baby out for a long spin. The motorcycle was compact but accommodating to his lanky 6 foot 2 inch frame, and he knew he could make pretty good time on the road, considering the 48+ miles to the gallon that his ride gave him. Chanyeol didn't have a lot of things he could call his own, but the bike had been obtained through the wages from his hard work and he had every reason to be proud of his two-wheeled black beauty. 

He felt a strange sense of being pulled as he traveled the dusty Mexican roads, but the lanky rider figured it was because of his choice of staying on the roads that followed along the coastline. Chanyeol loved the ocean and it was a bonus that the views of the surrounding area were also beautiful as he followed the slowly winding roads. His original plan was to head towards Merida and eventually end up in Cancun, but for some reason he didn't take the left turn at that particular intersection and chose instead to continue heading east, following dusty signs indicating towards Bacalar. The name seemed to call to him, and Chanyeol figured he'd see what he could find. He was on his own schedule, so for now there was no deadline to keep up with. He was a free man. [ ** _How ironic._** ]

As he finally came upon a few buildings, Chanyeol slowed his cycle and then came to a halt in front of what appeared to be a motel. The neon signs in the windows of the small building next door indicated it was a bar and the doors were propped open invitingly. Barely anyone seemed to be roaming the streets in that side of town, so the best promise for signs of life of some sort would probably be inside. Since it was only about 4 o'clock in the afternoon, Chanyeol figured he would quench his thirst with a little alcohol before deciding if this would be his final stop for the day. The lanky rider had spent plenty of time inside of many dark shady bars before so even as a tourist in the small gritty Mexican town, he knew how to fit in. There was no hesitation as he finished parking and slowly swung his long leg over the side of his ride. Holding his helmet loosely in one hand, Chanyeol used his other hand to rake thru his unruly curls a bit and then ambled thru the open doors into the inviting semi-darkness.

A couple of tables with well-used wooden chairs sat along the one side of the small establishment while equally worn bar stools lined the bar along the other side of the room. There was barely enough floor space in between to give way in the event of the urge to dance but the faintly playing music from a jukebox in the corner showed some promise if a patron happened to select the right song. The smell of cheap alcohol and old sweat drifted casually thru the air along with an aroma or two of a more **illegal** nature. 

Chanyeol smirked slightly at the familiar atmosphere. This was comfortable. If the hotel next door showed similar tendencies, he could easily spend a day or maybe two in the small town before heading on his way. 

A man was behind the bar and bending over what appeared to be an open icebox to the side, partially obstructed from view. Dark brown hair with a few dirty blonde highlights fell over his face as he reached down into the cold cavern. Chanyeol casually put his helmet down on top of the bar and took a quick moment to note the man's firm rear encased in dusty skin-tight bluejeans. There was a limp rag stuck in his side pocket that moved slightly with the motion of the man straightening back up and closing the icebox. His white t-shirt was tucked loosely in the jeans showcasing curvy hips and a slender waist. It was impossible for the traveling man to not give a small grunt of appreciation. [ ** _Yes._** ]

Sliding onto one of the bar stools and tucking his legs carefully out of the way of possible foot traffic, Chanyeol leaned over the bar. "Perdón..."

The man behind the bar stiffened briefly and then seemed to visibly relax as soon as he turned around and saw the lanky traveler. "What can I get you?"

"Oh good.. Sorry, my Spanish is a bit rusty."

"No worries. We get the random tourist from time to time around here so its good..to keep..fluent..." the bartender seemed to be staring as he responded. His dark brown eyes shown brightly for a second making Chanyeol blink slightly in surprise. Chanyeol cleared his throat. "Ah.. Um. I'll have a Corona."

"Sure thing." The bartender almost purred his answer and then slowly moved his hand back over towards the icebox. Chanyeol blinked again. [ ** _Interesting._** ]

Chanyeol watched as the bartender turned and leaned back over, reaching into the icebox. He could have **sworn** he saw the smaller give his hips an extra wiggle, but Chanyeol figured he better not get caught staring so he deliberately looked away, fiddling with the face shield on his helmet.

The bartender stood back up, opening the bottle and reaching for a lime slice from a side container on the counter. "So... do you always travel with protection?"

"I- what?"

The bartender smirked as he slid the lime slice on the rim of the bottle and then placed the beer down on the bar in front of the lanky rider. "Your helmet. I know that not everyone likes to wear them -- or other protection either."

"Oh. Um Yeah. I prefer to not eat bugs when I'm riding..." Chanyeol immediately felt like an idiot after he said it but he couldn't think of anything smart to say with the hot bartender making innuendos.

"Well I can see where bugs could be a problem if you aren't careful." The bartender choked back a laugh.

"Hey don't laugh. I almost wrecked choking on a fly once." Chanyeol tried to save face and be serious but the bartender had already begun to giggle.

Pretty soon they were both laughing, startling the only other person in the place -- a worker who had been napping down at the other end of the bar. The worker got up grumbling a bit and stumbled towards the back room sleepily. The lanky traveler and the pretty bartender quieted briefly as they watched the worker leave, and then burst out into full-on laughter. As they laughed Chanyeol smacked the bar top, and the bartender responded by lightly smacking Chanyeol's arm, letting his fingers linger a bit on the warm skin. Their laughter died down quickly as they both looked at their touching skin. The temperature in the little establishment seemed to suddenly climb and Chanyeol felt himself get a little lightheaded. "I haven't even taken a drink yet." he mumbled.

"Hmm..?" 

The bartender slowly drew his hand back, the fingers trailing slightly before leaving the rider's skin. Chanyeol felt his mind clear a bit. He shook his head once then reached for his beer. "Nothing. ...Cheers."

The bartender watched the lanky rider take a drink and then looked over towards the jukebox. "The music stopped." Chanyeol hadn't noticed. What he had noticed was the way the curvy man had come out from behind the bar and had gone over to the large colorful machine swaying his hips gently as he walked. "Anything you want to request?"

"Umm..no?" Chanyeol found himself again at a loss for words. [ ** _What the hell was in the beer?_** ]

"I do love to be the one in control." The bartender purred as he punched in a couple numbers on the jukebox keypad. Chanyeol choked on air and covered it up by taking another swig of his beer.

The machine whirred a second and then the familiar sounds of the intro to `Smoke On the Water' by Deep Purple kicked in, echoing slightly in the small space.

► https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUwEIt9ez7M

The bartender raised his arms in the air as he slid his hips smoothly in a circular motion to the music for a few seconds. Then he turned around and slowly gestured with his hand towards the lanky traveler sitting on the bar stool. "Dance with me."

Chanyeol shook his head and smirked as he raised his bottle up slightly. "Nah. I don't have enough of this in me to make me think I can dance yet."

"You don't have to get drunk to dance, come on..!" The bartender continued moving his hips in a sensual manner. "It's just us here anyway so you don't have any reason to be embarrassed. I bet you're better than you think... There's **nobody** else here but us." 

Chanyeol watched the slinky movement of the bartender's hips a moment and then brought the bottle back up to his lips to take a drink.

[ ** _Damn. It's been a long time..._** ]

The neon lights hanging along the walls of the small bar cast an almost eerie glow on the dancing bartender, and Chanyeol found himself staring at the hypnotizing movements. He was already half-turned in his chair so it was easy to slowly set his beer bottle down on the bar top. The music from the jukebox seemed to slow down and grow quieter, as the drum beat continued to resonate thru the room. Chanyeol moved his eyes up from the entrancing hips and past the waist and undulating torso, up to the beautiful face of the dancing man. The bartender's eyes seemed to sparkle even more and Chanyeol found himself unable to look away. By this point he knew he didn't really want to look away. He vaguely realized his own legs seemed to be moving independently from his brain since they were planting his feet firmly on the floor and pushing him out and up off his chair. Whatever the reason, it occurred to the taller that if he managed to dance with the sexy bartender without making an utter fool of himself then maybe he could work towards having a little extra company for the evening. After all, the smaller had been sending pretty straightforward signals of a definite sexual nature ever since the lanky rider had walked thru the front door of the bar. [ ** _Worth a shot._** ] 

Chanyeol let himself move along with the music, deliberately coming up close behind the smaller. The lanky rider swayed and dipped as he did his best to match the movements of the bartender's intoxicating hips. The smaller leaned back slightly and twisted his raised arms to let his hands reach up backwards towards the taller's windswept curls. The rider bent his neck down just a little allow the contact and took a chance to dip his nose in the softly bouncing hair in front of him. The room seemed to grow a little warmer as Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak but the bartender beat him to it. "Nice."

"Yeah?" The rider smirked and slid his hands onto the swiveling hips in front of him. His fingers seemed immediately glued to the thin denim but strangely he wasn't surprised. If anything, he felt both excited and mellow at the same time. [ ** _Interesting._** ]

The music continued to drift thru the air. The bartender's voice seemed to be coming thru a fog. "Yes.. very nice." The smaller's hands came down to rest on top of the large hands on his hips. "This **_could_** be even.. nicer.. ..if the song was longer" The music stopped. 

Just the hum of the jukebox could be heard for a second or two before Chanyeol realized they were still swaying slightly in unison. Feeling a little awkward, the taller cleared his throat and started to pull his hands off the curvy hips, only to be stopped by the smaller's hands tightening around his. "Wait-" The lanky rider complied, silently holding his breath. "Will- do you- would you- like to dance some more?" The bartender seemed to be slightly out of breath as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say. 

Noticing the smaller seemed to be unnerved, Chanyeol smirked, suddenly confident. "Do you like dancing with me that much?" He started to lean back in to nuzzle the soft hairs on the top of the smaller's head once more, but the bartender whirled around suddenly in his hold and looked straight up into the face of the lanky rider, retightening his hands over the larger ones still placed on his hips. The bartender was now breathing as though he had been running, his eyes sparkling, his cheeks and neck a pretty pink. Chanyeol found himself caught off guard, smirk sliding off his face as he observed the flushed face so close to his. [ _ **Beautiful**_ ]

Chanyeol's breathing seemed to speed up as the bartender took on a smirk of his own. "I think we would both enjoy.. dancing. More." Chanyeol raised an eyebrow slightly. [ ** _Well._** ] 

"Actually, I've wanted to **dance** with you since before you came in that door." the bartender purred. The taller's eyebrow raised higher and the smaller wiggled his own eyebrows a little in response. " **Dancing** is an excellent way to brush off your cares from traveling."

Chanyeol couldn't help the snort that came out with his response. "Do you say that to every traveler?"

"Only the ones that are pulled here."

The bartender's reply made Chanyeol pause. "..pulled..?"

"Didn't you feel it? The reason you decided to come here.. to this lonely little place.. with little 'ol me.."

Chanyeol felt his pulse speeding up as the smaller's words sunk in. "..pulled.." he repeated.

The bartender leaned up to ghost his lips next to the taller's neck. "Pulled.." he whispered.

Chanyeol smirked. [ ** _Two can play at that game._** ] Before the bartender could make another move, the lanky rider had grasped his hips tighter and pulled them forward, bumping their crotches together and causing the smaller to hiss. "Pulled, huh?" the taller growled. The bartender swallowed visibly and flushed a little, but then gave a knowing smile as he looked up coyly at the lanky rider. "Yeah." he purred, moving his hands up to place them on the taller's arms.

"Let's talk.." Chanyeol felt brave. "about.. **pulling**." Using his hands to guide the smaller, the lanky rider slowly swayed their now touching hips back and forth in a mimic of the dancing they had been doing earlier. The bartender's eyes never left the taller's face as he began breathing deeply in time to the movements of their joined torsos. Chanyeol once again felt the temperature around them become hotter and the air started to feel foggy. He glanced down to see that the bartender's eyes seemed to change color, and they were shining and almost sparkling. The rider blinked and shook his head slightly. "Maroon? Or maybe burgundy..?"

The bartender suddenly looked confused. "W-what?" He tried to stop their movements but the taller kept moving them slowly back and forth. 

"Your eyes. I was trying to identify the color.. Pretty, no matter what the color name is. I would've tried to be more subtle tho."

The bartender put his hands firmly on the taller's hands and pushed them away from his hips. "What are you taking about?" The purr was definitely gone. 

Chanyeol grabbed the bartender's left wrist with his own left hand and quickly spun the smaller around as he pulled him, making their bodies collide with the smaller's back now pressed to his chest. Locking his hands together with his arms firmly around the bartender's shoulders and chest, Chanyeol leaned down to speak directly into the smaller's ear. "I'm not sure **what** you are Sweetheart, but I know **I** am no fool. I think we need to discuss this in a better setting. Don't you?" The bartender's breath hitched and he froze but the next second he seemed to make up his mind and he exhaled quickly. " **MANUEL**!"

The worker that had disappeared previously shuffled into the doorway from the back room. A brief rapidfire conversation in Spanish ensued between the worker and the bartender in somewhat hushed tones, and then Chanyeol couldn't help his inward smirk as the smaller grabbed his wrist and began dragging him out the front door of the bar and into the adjacent building.

The hotel was slightly better lit than the bar but there was no one at the front desk. The whole place was quiet and seemingly empty as they made their way thru the halls, the bartender moving with familiarity and purpose as he continued pulling the lanky rider behind him. They reached a door at the end of the hall where the bartender waved his fingers over the knob and then grasped and turned it, opening the door. Chanyeol subtly took in the sparse furnishings of the room as he found himself being pushed to sit on the bed. He flopped down and deliberately bounced a couple times on the worn out mattress before slowly looking up at the bartender who was now leaning slightly over him.

"So."

"So."

Chanyeol didn't have to wait long before the room started getting warm like it did before in the bar. The bartender climbed on the rider's lap, straddling the taller's legs as his knees and lower legs rested comfortably on the bed. Placing his arms lightly but firmly over the taller's shoulders, the smaller looked straight into the rider's eyes. Chanyeol looked back steadily, noticing the colors changing once again. "Do you want to talk about your eyes again?" the taller asked, with a smirk.

"Actually if you don't mind I don't want to talk at all right now."

The bartender seemed to have one thing on his mind as he brought his hands deliberately down to the taller's sides and reached under his shirt to to grab the rider's waist. Fingers on skin. Almost burning. The temperature in the room started to feel almost unbearably hot. Chanyeol grabbed the bartender's wrists but the smaller showed a surprising amount of strength as he refused to pull his hands away from the taller's waist. The smaller slowly slid his hands upwards, keeping his hands on the rider's torso and pulling his shirt up in the process. Chanyeol dropped his hands from the smaller's wrists, opting to place them loosely on the supple thighs he had watched sensually moving to the music earlier. The bartender smirked and moved his hands towards the taller's pecs, continuing his action of lifting the rider's shirt. Chanyeol returned the smirk and obliged the action, allowing the bartender to finally grasp his shirt and draw it over his head. The smaller started to toss the shirt away behind the taller but then abruptly stopped his actions and gasped. "Oh-" He gazed in wonder at the rider's chest. "That- yeah, that explains a lot."

Chanyeol made a show of looking downwards briefly before looking back up at the bartender still sitting on his lap. "Oh yeah.. I almost forgot about that." 

The rider was quick to put his hands back on the smaller's waist, this time in a carefully firm grip. "Gonna tell me your name now?"

The smaller spluttered, caught off guard by the sudden change in atmosphere. The temperature in the room dropped quickly and became almost cold. 

Chanyeol watched as the bartender flailed a bit, obviously uneasy as the taller's firm grip on his sides kept him from getting off of the rider's lap. "I-.. but-.." He dropped the shirt down onto the bed. 

"Easy sweetheart.. I won't hurt you. You're safe. Just tell me your name."

By this point the bartender had his head hanging down a bit, his eyes flitting back and forth, refusing to meet the taller's eyes. His hands were fidgeting in loose fists hanging down at his sides. Chanyeol stooped his head down to try to meet the smaller's eyes. "Hey.. C'mon.." The rider's tone was soft yet commanding, a smile playing about his lips.

The smaller gave a huff in resignation and then raised his eyes to meet the taller's. "You may call me Baekhyun." he said with a small nod.

"But that's not your name."

"It was at one time."

The bartender shifted uneasily on the rider's lap, making small movements against the hands that still held him firmly at his waist. He dared a quick glance back up at the taller's face but flinched when he realized the rider was staring at him. 

Chanyeol made an effort to be casual. "You were so keen a second ago. C'mon now. I know you need to eat."

"Yes you know. I **know** that you know." The smaller seemed to be curling in on himself as he muttered. "And that's the problem."

"That's **not** a problem."

The bartender's head shot up, his eyes immediately glowing and changing colors as he looked the rider straight in the face. However, just as quickly as he looked at the taller, a low-frequency hum began resonating from Chanyeol's chest, causing them both to look down. The bartender cautiously lifted his hand and ran a finger over the leather-like string of a necklace that was hanging around the taller's neck. His hand drifted downwards following the thin cord, stopping just above the seemingly simple amulet hanging over the rider's heart. The bartender pulled his hand back and cradled it against his own chest in his other hand.

"It won't hurt you if you don't hurt me." The taller's tone was soft and reassuring. He let his hands gently massage the sides of the bartender in a calming nature. The smaller seemed transfixed on the circular stone. The thin golden flecks in it started to glow and the murky color swirled, giving the effect that the whole stone was vibrating the longer he looked at it. 

The humming frequency seemed to rise in pitch but then dropped abruptly as Chanyeol placed his finger under the bartender's chin and lifted, making their eyes meet once again. The smaller started to shake slightly but the taller cooed at him. "Now don't- its ok. You're ok." He moved his hand around to the smaller's back, bringing them together in a loose hug.

The bartender gasped, his hands flying up awkwardly as he flailed in the sudden embrace. He finally brought his arms back down and placed his hands lightly onto the rider's shoulders and then began to relax a little. Chanyeol began stroking the smaller's back in a comforting manner. "That's it.. Breathe.. Good." The bartender took a deep breath. He seemed to collect his thoughts as he nodded once and then lifted his head and met the taller's eyes once more. "You're Cerberus, aren't you?"

The rider chuckled. "Didn't take you long to figure that out. Knew you were one of the smart ones.. Yeah, I'm Cerberus. I **usually** go by Loey, tho.." He brought his hand up to gently brush a few strands of hair out of the bartender's face. "But I let my friends call me Chanyeol."

"Friends?"

"We can be. But something tells me I may not want that."

"Oh. OK." The bartender barely camouflaged his disappointment. "Loey."

"No."

"No?" The smaller looked down again, deliberately averting his eyes. 

The rider gently grasped the bartender's chin and raised it slowly as he leaned towards the smaller, who seemed mesmerized once their eyes met. 

"You are Baekhyun. And I am Chanyeol."

The smaller's eyes shot wide open as the rider pulled him forward, connecting their lips in a smoldering kiss. [ ** _Yes. YES._** ]

The seconds seemed to last minutes as they kissed. The bartender was in shock and at a loss for what to do with his hands but he finally settled on grasping the rider's muscular arms and abruptly pulled back panting. "W-what the hell was that?!" he gasped.

"What?" Chanyeol grinned innocently as though he hadn't just initiated the previous hot liplock.

"You- you **know** what.." the bartender grumbled, trying to appear disgruntled although he blushed and nudged the taller on his shoulder without a lot of force.

Chanyeol continued to grin. "Cute."

"Huh?"

"I've met a lot of supernatural beings but I've never found one so naturally cute."

The bartender snorted in disbelief. "You probably thought they were all disgusting. That's why you help get rid of them."

Chanyeol shook his head. "No I didn't and that's not why."

"Enlighten me then." The smaller leaned back while still sitting on the taller's lap and crossed his arms trying to look defiant but only increasing his cuteness in the eyes of the rider.

"Well for starters, you've got your information all wrong" Chanyeol placed his hands in a protective manner on the smaller's thighs and leaned his head down to be able to look the bartender in the eye. "I don't help get rid of them. I check up on them to make sure they're not putting themselves or anyone else in danger and only if they are do I make my decision. And I don't get rid of them. I remove them from the potentially negative and possibly harmful situation by sending them to the high council to be evaluated. Everybody knows the high council doesn't like to destroy beings, so they do whatever's necessary to reassign or relocate each being to the best possible situation."

The bartender had tried to appear aloof at first but couldn't help and start to gape in amazement as he listened to Chanyeol's long explanation. "Really..?"

"Yeah. I dunno why the word got out that I'm a bad guy."

The bartender scoffed. "Well excuse me, but after 3 of the strongest demons ever go missing all in the same week and then word gets out that you had everything to do with that, then it's easy to jump to that conclusion." 

"Oh yes, the New Orleans mafia lords clash.." The taller chuckled and shook his head. "They should never have tried to all pose as mafia bosses and try to take over command of the French Quarter all at the same time. Idiots. Killing and threatening innocent people is never a way to stay in my good graces."

"So you're saying they had it coming"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

The smaller pondered on this newly acquired information. "So why are you **here**?"

"That's a good question. I was originally supposed to go to Merida and check in on a demon that has been raising a little hell with grafitti on the walls of the White City lately and then take some time off and enjoy a vacation in Cancun. But when it came time to make the turn towards Merida I didn't."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was wondering that myself. But now I think I might know."

The bartender had been staring as tho mesmerized at the taller the whole time. He seemed almost unaware that his arms had unfolded and his hands came back to rest once again on the rider's muscular biceps. "Why?" He asked again, almost at a whisper.

"You."

The smaller blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Chanyeol chuckled. "What are you sweetheart?"

The bartender reacted to the sudden question by narrowing his eyes suspiciously, and he clenched his hands, tightening his grip on the taller's arms. "What?" He asked tersly. The rider winced. "Easy there. I think I know but I just wanted you to confirm it for me. C'mon loosen your grip and relax. I'm not gonna do anything to you." He chuckled again. "Well, not unless you want me to.."

The smaller gave a huff and pulled his hands completely up and away from Chanyeol's arms in a deliberate show of aggravation. "I'm an incubus." His tone was sullen and he couldn't help the small pout as he spoke. The taller grabbed his hands softly and then pushed them palms down onto the bartender's thighs, covering the slender fingers with his own hands. He slowly rubbed his own hands back and forth over the smaller's and then spoke, choosing his words carefully. "I'm guessing you were turned..? I doubt it was by choice."

The bartender's shoulders slumped and his voice was suddenly softer, as tho it was a struggle to speak. "M-my father was.. " He took deep breath. "He was not a good man. He made a lot of people's lives hell while he was alive so apparently it was a fitting punishment for him to not only be damned for eternity but also make his immmediate family suffer as well. I was turned at 17 but never informed. I just woke up really nauseous one morning and thought I had a really bad stomach flu for about 4 days but then I got better. It was only when I suddenly stopped eating food and then a week later started demanding sex from complete strangers that I figured out something was seriously wrong with me. I- I hated it." 

"Oh ba- damn.."

"I learned to cope. But what does that have to do with you being here?"

Chanyeol put his hand behind his head in a sheepish gesture. "Well I don't know how to say this.."

The bartender rolled his eyes. "So what? You're here to kill me? Change me? Take me somewhere else? Whatever it is just say it."

The rider smiled softly and put his hands on the smaller's upper arms in a gentle grip. "I'm here for you."

The smaller rolled his eyes again. "We already agreed on that."

"No, you don't understand."

"No I don't! What the fuck are you saying? Just tell me already!" the smaller huffed.

"OK OK so you know I wear this." Chanyeol lifted the string of his necklace with his finger. The bartender eyed the amulet suspiciously. "Yeah?" 

"The high council gave it to me when I got my powers and they appointed me Cerberus. It's really powerful and protects me."

"Ok? So?"

"So it protects me from feeling the effect of spells and keep my head clear to make the right decisions."

"But-"

"But I felt your pull."

The bartender looked a little ashamed and wiggled a bit on the taller's lap."Yeah sorry about that. If I had known who you were when you drove up I wouldn't have sent the spell out the doors.."

"No I felt pulled way before that."

The smaller froze. "But I wasn't casting before that.." he said quietly in astonishment.

Chanyeol smiled softly again and rubbed the bartender's shoulders comfortingly. "Not consciously maybe, but you were still pulling me."

"Wait- you wear the amulet tho. You said it protects you so you shouldn't have felt anything at all." 

The rider put his finger under the bartender's chin again and raised the smaller's head to let their eyes meet. "But.. I did."

The bartender shifted uneasily on the taller's lap and dropped his eyes. "I was turned, not born, and I don't feed often so I'm not that strong of an incubus. I don't even work with spell casting very often. So I don't think you actually felt **anything**."

"Believe me, I did." Not releasing the smaller's chin, Chanyeol dipped his head down making their eyes meet again. "Trust me, I knew **you** were casting out the door."

The bartender gave a little smile as he sighed. "You smelled so good- I couldn't help it."

"You smell good to me too. **Really** good." 

The smaller looked startled. "What?" 

"That's why I felt it. I know now. The reason I felt the pull is because I smelled you. I actually smelled you from quite a ways away." The bartender cocked his head confusedly and stared at the taller. 

"So cute." Chanyeol chuckled. "C'mon I know you're hungry but that shouldn't make your brain work slower." The confused look on the smaller's face became a glare, causing the rider to chuckle again, this time a little uneasily. "Now, don't get mad. I'll explain." The bartender folder his arms again and looked at the taller man, keeping a fierce yet expectant look on his face but still not saying anything.

Chanyeol put his hands back on the smaller's thighs and smiled a little, taking a deep breath as though preparing himself. "My father was Sentinel. I **know** you know who that is." 

The bartender looked surprised and dropped his hands onto the top of the large hands covering his thighs. " **Everybody** knows the Sentinel. He was the most powerful Transferent the high council has ever employed! He was days away from retiring when he helped guide me right after I figured out I had been turned. But Sentinel was originally a- wait-" He pointed at the rider's chest. "Does that mean- you-?" Chanyeol just nodded, smiling softly as the confused male in his lap continued. "So- ok hang on. Then why do you smell so **good**? I mean- No offense but I wouldn't expect that. I mean- well- you know what I mean." The rider laughed and brought his arms up and around the bartender suddenly pulling him into a hug. The smaller was strangely calm and pliant, surprising them both at how easily he melted into the taller's embrace. After rocking back and forth a little while Chanyeol slowly pulled back and bent his head down to once again look the smaller in the eye. [ ** _This is good. This is very good._** ]

The bartender met his gaze, grinning. "Even for a wolf you smell awful good."

"Well there's more than one reason for that. My father may be a wolf but my mother is a lovely human, so you can partially thank her." Chanyeol smiled back widely. "Now, weren't you hungry?"

The bartender nodded as his hands traced the rider's arms lightly. "It's weird tho.. I only feed about twice a month and I just ate five days ago so I shouldn't be as hungry as I am right now."

"Yeah, when you told Manuel you still had plenty of condoms I figured you had eaten recently."

"Hey- you said you didn't understand a lot of Spanish?! And we were quiet too!"

"It's a wolf-thing babe. Good hearing and reading the thoughts of our mates."

The bartender looked startled but a shy pleased smile immediately began blooming on his face. "So I really **am** your mate?"

Chanyeol nodded, smiling softly as he ran his fingers gently through the smaller's silky bangs. "I didn't think it was ever going to happen for me. I'm so happy I finally found you." 

The smaller seemed to realize something suddenly as he said "So **that** is why when we kissed earlier it felt like you were turning my bones to mush?!" The rider let out a laugh and leaned back to look affectionately at the beautiful male on his lap.

A delighted smirk bloomed across the smaller's face and he placed his arms over the taller's shoulders, deliberately tangling his fingers in the curly locks at the base of the rider's neck. Chanyeol closed his eyes and hummed contentedly.

"Ok.. two things." the bartender purred, confident again. The taller grinned and opened his eyes again, pleased at the turn of events as the smaller continued. "First of all, don't think you can call me babe twice and get away with it."

"I only said it once!" Chanyeol said, his eyes wide as he tried to hide a smile. 

"You almost said it before that and that counts."

The rider couldn't help his grin as his delight knew no bounds. "And what's the second thing?"

Baekhyun looked at his mate with a sexy smirk and then gave his shirtless torso a hot stare. "I'm still **hungry**. . "

Chanyeol's eyebrows shot up. [ _ **WELL then** **.**_ ]


	2. Mates

Chanyeol smirked at the sexy man straddling his lap. Wasting no time, he grasped the lower area of the bartender's shirt, tugging it out from the waistband of his jeans. "Well now, we can't let you go hungry, can we?"

The smaller shook his head and tried to keep a fake pout, but gave up as a smile overruled his face. The smile became a delighted grin as he felt the lanky rider's hands moving upwards feeling the flesh under his shirt in the same manner that the smaller had done to Chanyeol just minutes earlier. The bartender slid his own hands down and began unbuttoning the front of the taller's jeans. "Any **other** surprises you have hidden from me?" 

"I guess you'll find out.." Chanyeol's smirk grew wider. "won't you?" The room started getting warmer again. The smaller gave a smoldering look, but his eyes grew wider as he finished unfastening the rider's jeans and he then tried to shimmy backwards while still perched on the taller's lap. 

Chanyeol quickly moved his hands to grip the bartender's sides. "Wait a minute now, where do you think you're going?" 

The smaller gave a wide smirk, his eyes still big. "I'm making room. If your package is a big as it seems to be it's gonna need space!"

The rider burst out laughing. "You cheeky little.. " He threw his arms around the bartender 's shoulders, hugging him close with delight as he laughed. The smaller giggled and wiggled a little, enjoying the sudden show of affection. A moment later his giggles turned into a surprised gasp as the embrace tightened and he found himself briefly picked up and then put on his back as the rider flipped him over onto the bed and bent over him. Leaning one hand and one knee on the mattress, the taller grabbed the waistband of the smaller's jeans with his other hand, letting his fingers deliberately curl over behind the button and dragging his thumb down the zipper over the growing bulge. The heat in the room rose a bit more and the bartender let his hands rest on the mattress beside his head as he looked straight up into the eyes of his mate and held his breath, waiting for the rider's next move. 

It wasn't a move that took his breath away though.

It was what Chanyeol said, softly and almost with reverence as he looked directly at the face of the beautiful man on the bed under him. 

"Baekhyun." 

The bartender closed his eyes and exhaled as unexpected tears prickled the insides of his eyelids upon hearing his name. The rider leaned down onto his elbow to nuzzle at the smaller's neck, sniffing deeply, and then brought his mouth to the bartender's ear as his next words were whispered gently. "My mate."

A tear silently and slowly drifted down the bartender's cheek. Internally fighting a wave of emotions, he brought his arms up and around the taller neck and gave a short shaky laugh. "Yes. Oh yes."

Chanyeol leaned into the embrace, bringing their lips together in an emotional kiss that began soft but then began to increase in intensity. As the kiss deepened, the rider began working on opening the smaller's pants with his one hand. Accomplishing this task, he broke the kiss and then leaned back and curved the fingers of both his hands inside the waistband of the pants and underwear hugging the bartender's shapely hips. Their eyes met and the smaller nodded in consent, bracing his feet on the edge of the mattress as he lifted his hips. One quick yank and the clothing was down below the bartender's knees, exposing most of his flawless lower half except for part of his shirt that had ridden back down his torso with the jerky movement. His semi-hardened length bounced lightly, moving the shirt hem. 

Chanyeol couldn't help his grin. "I'll get your shoes, you get the shirt." he said eagerly. The smaller gave a beautiful laugh and sat up, lifting his shirt up over his head and tossing it aside as he watched the taller kneel on the floor, pulling off the bartender's shoes and socks.

The smaller made a grunt of appreciation. "Damn." 

The rider looked up. "What?"

"Just appreciating the view... It's not every day I get a hot shirtless guy with his pants undone, kneeling at my feet."

The taller burst out laughing, hitting the floor in his exuberance, which caused the bartender to flinch in surprise but then smile, chuckling with affection at the awkward action. Their laughter died down when the rider reached up and pulled the pants and underwear the rest of the way off the smaller's legs and tossed the clothing aside. Chanyeol looked completely enamored as he put his hands on the bartender's legs and slowly rubbed upwards as he moved closer to position himself between the smaller's knees. He looked up into the face of his mate, recognizing the look of love and lust all wrapped up into one strong affectionate gaze shared between them. 

The smaller leaned over to cup the taller's cheeks softly as he spoke. "Chanyeol. My mate."

With that the rider growled and lunged forward, meeting the bartender's readily pursed lips with his own and pushing them both backwards on the bed with an intensity of passion neither had ever known before. Their lips were wet and bruising in the pressure and their tongues tangled together in much the same manner as their arms and legs seemed to be tangling together all at once. Neither wanted to stop rubbing their hands all over each other's torsos, as the heat and distinct smell of pheromones began to fill every corner of the room. The feeling was a bit overwhelming for both men and they soon found themselves panting and gasping for air. 

Chanyeol was the one to break the kiss, making the smaller whine a bit and chase his lips even as they were both trying to breathe. "Patience, Sweetheart." the taller said as he began kissing down the bartender's neck and shoulders. The smaller huffed. The rider continued to move slowly down the bartender's torso, trailing his hands as he went, paying special attention to the hardening buds on the flushing chest and leaving kisses on every inch of skin in his path. 

By the time he reached just below the smaller's belly button Chanyeol had turned his mate into a squirming, panting mess. Deciding to not waste any time, the rider gripped the bartender's hips firmly and gave a loud, messy kiss to the center of his pelvis line, sucking a bit and deliberately leaving a blossoming bruise. The smaller moaned loudly. Chanyeol grinned, satisfied with his work, then dove in for what they both wanted, wrapping his plush lips around the smaller's eagerly erect member. The taller smiled slightly around the thick girth as he felt his mate jerk and give a loud gasp of surprise and delight. "Ch-Chan-n-Ahh!" The bartender's hands flew down to tangle into the rider's curls and he moaned loudly as the taller used his skilled mouth and tongue with finesse.

After several minutes the rider pulled away from his now whimpering mate and put his hands under the smaller's legs, lifting and folding them towards the bartender's head. The taller took a moment to admire the exquisite view and gave an appreciative grunt. Noticing this, the smaller grabbed his own knees just as the rider dove down again, this time licking a long stripe across the entire area of his puckered hole, perineum, and up his throbbing length. The bartender screamed.

Chuckling, Chanyeol put his palms firmly on the back of his mate's thighs. "Oh you liked that, did you?" Not waiting for an answer, he dove back down and began licking and prodding the smaller's rosey opening with enthusiasm. The reaction from the bartender was instantaneous "Oh GOD YES!" His moans increased in volume, showing appreciation for the attention. The bartender's hole was producing a small amount of slick lubricant and this combined with his natural flavor becoming a tasty treat that Chanyeol found himself addicted to very quickly. He lapped it up with gusto and showed his appreciation by sharing his own moans of approval, adding to the chorus of sounds. 

As the taller enjoyed his meal he began adding his large digits to the situation, rubbing around the area a few times and then slowly penetrating the opening, first with his index finger and taking his time adding more, one by one. By the time he was four fingers into the beautifully spreading hole, Chanyeol had moved his mouth back up to the cock of the eagerly whining and writhing man under him, swirling his tongue around the bulbous head and sucking intermittently on the entire shaft. The massive amount of heat and pheromones in the room were creating an intoxicating aura, and both men were sweating profusely.

"P-please.. I- I can't.. I need-" the bartender was so turned on he could hardly think and his eyes were glowing a fantastic shade of maroon.

"Shh-shh.. I got you." The rider slowly drew his fingers out causing the smaller to whimper slightly. Chanyeol kept his eyes locked on his mate as he stood up. "It's ok.. hang on." 

The bartender leaned up to watch as the taller hooked his fingers into his own waistband and pulled his jeans and underwear down together, removing them in one movement. His generous manhood sprung up, bobbing slightly. The smaller gazed at it, transfixed, his eyes almost glazing over. "Can I- .. I want to-.." Again the bartender couldn't seem to make full sentences, but he got his point across as he clambered up on his knees and waddled to the side of the bed, reaching for the taller's cock. He eagerly eyed the ample shaft as he wrapped his slender digits gently around it. Chanyeol cooed at the actions of the smaller but the taller's sounds of adoration turned into a hiss as the grip tightened slightly. The bartender's ass wiggled a little in the air as he bent over his prize. The rider looked down just in time to see a long forked tongue dart out from his mate's mouth and wrap all the way around the head of his cock. Chanyeol's eyes widened. "Wha- Ok.. That- that's hot." 

The taller watched as the smaller used his long wet muscle to work over the crown and down the length of the the tasty treat. Being so turned on at the sensations and the hot sight, the rider found himself getting close to completion embarrassingly fast. "Wait- damn I'm gonna- no just-.." he stammered, pulling up on the bartender's shoulders to stop the actions. The smaller sat back on his knees as he pulled his exotic tongue back into his mouth and swallowed, smacking his lips. He then looked back up at his mate with a smirk. "Benefits of mating with an incubus, **Sweetheart**." 

Chanyeol grinned, not missing the dig at his choice of wording. "So you're not fond of the nickname. Got it." 

The smaller shrugged. "I'm usually not called much of anything, so it's just kinda weird." 

"It's OK, we'll figure it out." Chanyeol smiled at his mate. "Meanwhile I want you to do something else for me." 

The bartender looked up at an angle, giving a lustful smirk. "Oh there's a **LOT** I can do for you.." 

"Don't use your powers."

"I- what?"

"You won't need them. I want to mate with you in the truest sense. Me as just me. You as just you. Chanyeol and Baekhyun." The rider caressed the smaller's cheek briefly and then reached up and began to lift the necklace off his neck. 

The bartender was shocked. "WAIT-" He grabbed the taller's arm with one hand to stop him from removing the necklace. The smaller's previously turned on look became one of uncertainty as his other hand slipped up to his mouth, the pointer finger sliding in between his teeth as his eyebrows furrowed together. 

Chanyeol reached for his mate's arm and gently pulled to bring the slender hand away from the offending teeth. "I know we're attracted to each other and we both actually want this, so you don't have to seduce me. Yes, you're an incubus and can't help that you crave sex but I want to prove to you that you are more to me than your being." 

"But.. What if I'm..not.." The smaller began to look away, his eyes darting back and forth as though he was fighting to not look at the taller's muscular torso. 

"Not what..?" The rider gently grasped the bartender by the chin and lifted, forcing eye contact. 

The smaller swallowed visibly but then let his eyes flutter shut as he spoke at an almost whisper. "What if I'm not good.. enough.. " 

The taller's eyes flashed a bright gold and his mate gasped loudly as the rider aggressively pushed the bartender back onto the bed and hovered over so close to him that they could both feel the heat of their bodies. The amulet of the necklace around Chanyeol's neck rested on the smaller's chest and thrummed audibly. 

"You. Are. My. **M** **ate."** the rider spoke sternly yet quietly. "You are good enough. Do not **EVER** think you are not good enough. I will not tolerate anyone putting you down and this includes yourself. **Is this clear**?" The smaller reacted instantly, nodding his head vigorously in agreement but keeping quiet as he looked up at his mate towering over him. Chanyeol brought his head down to let their foreheads touch for a long moment, controlling his breathing and calming his wolf as he focused on his mate. He then pulled back, his eyes back to their original deep brown color as he looked at the smaller. "I also want our time to be just us with no interaction from the high council, so this will be for both of us if you agree." 

The bartender gave his mate a quizzical look and then indicated with his head towards the amulet still buzzing lightly on his chest. "What? Does this thing let them spy on you or something?" 

"It does, kinda. That whole ' _monitor and keep me protected in all situations_ ' part of the oath..? They do mean **ALL** _.._ "

" **OH**. Well then.." The smaller slid his hands up around the neck of the rider and pulled gently to bring their lips together in a short soft kiss. "I am more than happy to make sure our private time stays **private**." he said as he let his hands caress the taller's cheeks briefly before dropping them back to the bed in a deliberate show of submission. 

Chanyeol smiled widely and leaned back up, taking off the necklace and dropping it directly on the pile of his clothing on the floor. The bartender chuckled, shaking his head. "Right on your drawers? Really?" 

The taller returned the laugh. "I figured my pheromones are on there pretty thick so it shouldn't raise any alarms if my heartbeat isn't detected for while I have it off. " 

"You figured.. So you normally don't take it off when you have sex?" 

"Actually, I haven't had to make that decision since I put the necklace on.. "

"So you mean.. But you've been Cerberus for a really long time. Wait- are you a virgin??"

The rider burst out laughing. "No! Oh my god no.. I was **_active_** before I accepted the oath. I just haven't gone all the way with anyone since then."

"With that body and those looks?? Why not?"

Chanyeol knelt on the bed again and leaned back over the smaller, putting his mouth up close to the bartender's ear. "I was waiting for my mate." he said quietly. The rider heard the smaller's breath hitch and then the temperature in the room dropped slowly to a comfortable level as the pheromones swirled around in a soothing dance. The bartender brought his arms back up around the taller's muscular torso as the rider encircled his own arms around the beautiful man beneath him. Their lips and tongues met again in a passionate exchange, but with no fervor or sense of urgency. The kiss conveyed the emotions both had been keeping buried for so long, and it brought tears to the smaller's eyes once again. The feeling of moisture on his cheeks made the taller pull back slightly, breaking the kiss and letting them both breathe more freely. 

"I've never met an emotional incubus before.." Chanyeol cooed as he wiped his mate's eyes. 

"Shut up. I'm not usually emotional- you just make me this way.." the smaller spluttered a little, trying to act confident.

"Actually, if I had to guess, this is your human side showing." the rider said. "You're just not used to using it, that's all. But I like it." 

The bartender felt himself doing something he hadn't done in a **very** long time. He was blushing. Then he paused, thinking of something. "You asked me to do something for you. So does that mean I can ask you to do something for me?" 

"If I am able to do what you ask, then I will do it."

The smaller smiled, satisfied but still a bit hesitant to make his request. 

"So are you gonna tell me what you want..? Or do I have to guess." The taller teased, bending his head down a little closer as he tried to catch his mate's eye.

"I- ok.. " The bartender looked away and took a breath as though to settle himself, then looked back up at the man leaning over him. "When I feed I've always um.. been **careful**. I don't want any more trouble than I already have to be able to eat, so I always insist on.. protection."

"You're not talking about my helmet again, are you? Cause we left that at the bar.. " Chanyeol couldn't help his cheeky grin. 

The smaller slapped his arm and scowled playfully. "No! Shut u~up!" 

The rider chuckled and looked affectionately at the bartender. "I knew what you meant. Manuel mentioned condoms before you brought me here, so I figured you preferred them." 

"Yeah we always use them- I mean- um.." The smaller suddenly looked uneasy, embarrassed that he spoke without thinking. He looked quickly at his mate and then looked away, suddenly uncomfortable. 

The taller grasped the bartender's chin and gently turned his head back to make the smaller meet his eyes. "Hey. It's ok. I know you had to eat, and I think it's great that you wanted to be careful. I really respect that. And we can use-"

"NO!" The bartender's outburst surprised them both. "I don't- I mean. No." His eyes flitted nervously as he tried to avert his gaze. "That's what I wanted to ask you to do for me. Or don't do.. for me.. I mean." 

"... what?"

The smaller huffed as he lay on the bed and squirmed a little in a combination of embarrassment and frustration. Finally he looked up at his mate. "I mean, I don't want you to use them.. if you're ok with that." 

"Oh.. Ooooohhh!" Chanyeol smiled down at the bartender and put his hand on the shapely hips. "You want me to-" 

The smaller was quick to interject. "I want you. And only you. Nothing else. We waited for so long for each other. I think we deserve this." 

The rider blinked, visibly touched by his mate's words. "I couldn't agree more, my love." He gave an affectionate smile, but then reached between between the bartender's voluptuous thighs and slipped four of his fingers back into his mate's saliva coated entrance. The smaller moaned and spread his legs wide, welcoming the intrusion. The moans became louder as the taller curved his fingers upwards and the bartender jolted as his sweet spot was continuously attacked. Within minutes, the smaller was arching his back and viciously gripping the bedspread with long nails, wailing as he lost himself to the pleasure. The rider didn't slow down his assault until he saw the beauty of his mate fully covered in his own cum, having found his release with a loud scream. 

The bartender was practically glowing as he lay on the bed, eyes closed and still shivering a bit with the aftershocks. Chanyeol chuckled. "Feeling a bit better now?" 

The smaller cracked one eye open to glare at his mate, but then smirked and brought his hand up to slowly drag his fingers through the mess on his belly. "That was a lovely appetizer.." he purred, and then brought the covered fingers up to his mouth and began to lick them clean as he gazed up at the rider, who was now watching the whole scene very intently.

"Mmmm.." The bartender hummed as he made a show of slowly swirling his long forked tongue around his fingers, cleaning off every bit of the slick substance. He brought his hand back down to scoop more onto his fingers, but stopped as the taller grabbed his wrist and then bent down, licking the mess up in long heavy swipes of his own rough tongue. The smaller gasped and then moaned in appreciation as Chanyeol made a show of the whole process, moving up his mate's torso, licking and kissing as he went and eventually coming to nuzzle at the bartender's neck as he licked the pulse point behind his ear. "You taste **SO good**."

"Hmm.." The smaller gave a satisfied hum. "You're determined to feed me full aren't you.."

Chanyeol smiled. "I told you I won't let you go hungry." He swooped in and captured his mate's lips in a full, heated kiss. The smaller threw his arms around the rider's neck, pulling him closer. As their tongues tangled the taller positioned himself at the puckered entrance and then smoothly eased in unannounced. The bartender's eyes shot open wide in surprise but then closed again and he moaned into the rider's mouth as the kiss became messier and more passionate. Chanyeol began moving evenly in the warm hole and then groaned, pulling back from the kiss. He gave a few more thrusts, moaning in appreciation. "Damn baby.. so tight." The smaller clenched sightly at the words and the rider hissed and then chuckled as he continued to piston slowly into the bartender. "Think we might have found your favorite so far.. Didn't we, _**baby**_?" The taller sucked in air quickly as the smaller clinched again, and then began moaning and pleading. "Please.. faster.. Feels so good.." He moved his hands down to clasp Chanyeol's biceps. " **Please**.."

"So polite.." The rider leaned down and gave the bartender a quick kiss and then sped up his thrusts, jolting his mate backwards on the bed.

"Yes..! YES!" The smaller's mouth hung open in uncontrolled ecstasy with drool starting to drain out the side as Chanyeol leaned over his mate and began pounding into him at an inhuman pace. The increasing sound of slapping skin was accented by the moans and gasps from the lovers as the pheromones and heat once again climbed in the small room. The taller growled as he leaned over the smaller, mouthing at the juncture of his mate's neck and shoulder as he continued his steady, rapid thrusts. The bartender leaned his head away, baring his neck even more to accommodate his tall mate as he moaned. "Chanyeol..!" 

"Can I baby..? " Before the rider's words were even fully out of his mouth the smaller was pulling his mate's head in towards the sweet smelling neckline. "Yes..!" the bartender gasped and then whined loudly as Chanyeol gave in to his wolf and bit down hard, breaking the perfect surface and bringing blood immediately to the wound as he continued to pound into his mate. Almost immediately the smaller came again, spraying all over his stomach and up onto the taller's torso. Throbbing in response to the erotic feeling, the rider began cumming hard inside the bartender and moaned with his teeth still sunk into his mate's flesh, vibrating the smaller's collarbones and making him shudder with over-sensitivity as his hole repeatedly clinched around the taller's cock, milking it closer to completion.

Chanyeol slowed his hips to a stop and felt the base of his member swelling more as he carefully pulled his mouth back from the bartender's neckline. He kissed and licked at the wound, staunching the bleeding, as his mate moaned and draped his arms over the rider's broad back.

"What- what is that..?" the smaller asked, still in a bit of a daze as he wiggled his hips slightly to show what he was talking about.

"That is.. my knot." The taller was suddenly a bit embarrassed and leaned back up a little. The bartender gave a surprised smile and shifted around slightly to look down between them towards the area where they were still joined. "Really?" 

"Yeah, it's not as big as it would have been if I were full-blooded wolf so.." Chanyeol looked away sheepishly. "We'll only be stuck together for a few minutes so just-"

"No that's great! I mean.. It's great that you're not as big." The smaller held his mate's muscular arms in a soft grip. "I never was a fan of a lot of pain so it's great that your knot isn't as big since your cock is already plenty big enough to split me in half!" The bartender smiled and looked earnestly at the taller, causing him to chuckle. The smaller continued. "And the same rule applies to you too, by the way!" 

Chanyeol cocked his head a little, looking at his mate questioningly. "What rule?"

"You're MY mate too. So you're not allowed to put yourself down either. You are **perfect** for me. Is this clear?" The bartender scowled seriously but then broke into a smile as the rider encircled him with his long arms and leaned down to speak into his ear. "Yes, my cheeky little love. Very clear."

The smaller giggled as their mouths met once again in a kiss. 


	3. Pillowtalk (Epilogue)

The lovers lay together on the bed, basking in the afterglow as they waited for Chanyeol's knot to finish going down.

The bartender looked at the taller with affection. "I'm so glad you're a wolf. My hunger usually drains humans."

The rider grinned at the man in his arms. "You're mated to an alpha now. I can take a lot more than that, but I might ask you to go a little easier with the nails."

The smaller pouted as he ran his hands lightly over the indentations on his mate's arms in apology, but Chanyeol just chuckled and shook his head and then shifted a bit and propped himself up on one arm as he brushed his other hand through the bartender's sweaty bangs. "No horns, huh?" 

"Yeah I decided to look at it as a blessing. Sure I'm an incubus, but at least I didn't end up with horns.. Or a tail either. And that makes wearing clothes easier. So that's also good, I guess." 

"I guess.." The rider brought his hand down to cup his mate's face and bent down and kissed his nose. The taller then brushed his fingers along the bartender's jaw line. "But your tongue.. Now THAT-"

"THIS.. can do a **whole** lot more.. If you'll let me.." the smaller purred, breathing deliberately on Chanyeol's ear and then slowly licking the edge of his lobe, causing him to shudder with delight. "OHhhh..! It looks like I may have found a sweet spot.." the bartender grinned. The rider closed his eyes briefly then opened them back up to reveal the golden hue glistening again. "You may regret doing that.." he growled.

His mate gasped with a delighted look on his face. "Something tells me I won't." 

Chanyeol growled again and then smirked. "You're a minx. There's another name that suits you."

"That reminds me of something I wanted to ask you.. " 

"Anything.." 

"Since we found out what I like to be called, shouldn't we also find out what **you** like to be called..?"

The rider leaned back over his mate with a dangerous glint in his eye and a smirk on his face. "What did you have in mind _**baby**_?"

The smaller paused at the word, closing his eyes for a second, but then opened them slowly and gave his mate a sultry look. "I don't know.. I'm sure we can figure out.. something.. _**Alpha.."**_ The taller's dick twitched noticeably inside the smaller's walls, causing the bartender to gasp with delight. "OH..! Yes, feed me Alpha!"

* * * * * * * * * 

The worker shuffled into the lobby of the hotel and then stopped for a second. The unmistakable sounds of passion were echoing down the short corridor, reaching the lobby and leaving no doubt as to the activities that were still occurring in the room at the end of the hall.

The worker shook his head, chuckling and talking to himself. "Manuel, I'm guessing your services are no longer needed.. finalmente!" 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Some of you may have figured it out already but just in case, I wanted to point out that the parts [bracketed and in italics] are the thoughts of Chanyeol's inner wolf. 


End file.
